Unfaithful
by HeartBrokenBlood
Summary: A song perfect for Adrian and Rose. Unfaithful by Rihanna


**A Vampire Academy Song Fiction for Since Adrian has Loved Rose and She Has Not Loved Him Back**

**Pairing: **Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov

**Song: **Unfaithful by Rihanna

**A/N: **In this Song Fiction Rose and Dimitri are together but it's her and Adrian's relationship I will focus on. Like how she is in love with Dimitri but let's Adrian has his chance without really…you know…without really getting Dimitri out of her head or heart, how she is with Dimitri after not breaking it off with Adrian or how she is with Dimitri and Adrian is missing her while she watches on. Enjoy!

_Italics- Lyrics_

**Bold- Point Of View**

Normal- Story

**Unfaithful **

_Story of my life  
>Searching for the right<br>But it keeps avoiding me  
>Sorrow in my soul<br>Cause it seems that wrong  
>Really loves my company<em>

**Rose POV**_  
><em>

My life is never perfect. Always things going wrong. Things always stuffing up. I always seem to go for the right way but I trip and fall. I always seem to get so close and then fall. I seem to be able to touch it, taste it, smell it and hold it before it is knocked away forever along with all happy things so all that is left is sorrow, sadness and heart break. It feels like I don't belong to happiness and that it always is trying to avoid me. This sorrow in my body, mind and soul but there are points of light. Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, friends, family and being a guardian are all points of life for me. I seem to be doing great now but Adrian's pain is still a weight on my shoulders. He is in love with me and I do not return the feeling. Love really is hard and it seems to keep him no company. But for me wrong and love are best friends.

_He's more than a man  
>And this is more than love<br>The reason that the sky is blue  
>The clouds are rolling in<br>Because I'm gone again  
>And to him I just can't be true<br>_

**Rose POV**

Our time together used to be a clear blue sky. A beautiful blue view. We were happy for some time but my thoughts always lingered on clouds. Those clouds were Dimitri and when the clouds ran over the sky I welcomed to rain. I loved it. Bathed in it. Drowned in it and Dimitri. But Adrian shrank away from rain. He hated it and Dimitri. He hated and wanted the rain to disappear. And it did … but it took me with it. I followed it wherever it went. We loved each other and we became one all the while Adrian watched. He was a man and our love was the sky but now he has no sky and the up above is left empty just like his heart. I think our sky meant more for him then love and now he will be alone till he can see it again. I know he believes he will never love again but I can't think that or I will be overcome with what he is feeling to. I may not be his girlfriend but I still care about him like I do for Lissa!

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
>And it kills him inside<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy  
>I can see him dying<br>_

**Rose POV**

No matter how hard he tries I can still see the sadness and hate in his eyes that were caused by me. I know how it hurts him. How it causes him so much hurt and pain. I know how it kills him inside to know I am perfectly in love and happy with Dimitri and not him. It kills me too. I may not be with him but I care and wish I could change the past. So I could change the something between us. I wish I wasn't unfaithful or cheating to him. I wish I had never met him. But knowing that possibility kills me. I may not be his girlfriend but I want to be a friend. I passed by him today and all I saw on his face was raw emotion and his characteristic drunkenness. I saw glossed over eyes and the air being punched out of him by his sadness. It kills me inside to see him like this and I know it kills him knowing I am in love with Dimitri.

**Adrian POV**

My heart is shattered. My mind is dark. My body is weak. My love is forever wounded. I am dying inside slowly, painfully and the world only seems to not take notice and continue. My pain is unknown by everyone but Rose. My world is broken. My heart continues to beat but it feels painful. My lungs hurt with every breath I take and with every move I make my body feels sore. I cannot think of anything but imagine rose and Dimitri together…Happy. Tears spring at my eyes but I do not let them fall. Suddenly my thoughts turn towards rage and my vision turns red. Why, I ask myself, why the hell is she with Belikov when she could be with me? We could have children, a happy life and almost no fear of death like they do. I sometimes think how I wish I never met her but I know I'm lying to myself. I just wish I wasn't dying inside. I wish she stayed with me. I wish she was faithful to me not a Russian guardian instead. Slowly dying will be my only fate now.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>Every time I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer<br>_

**Rose POV**

I don't wanna hurt him but I can't stop. I don't want to want to be the reason he has tears. The reason he has pain. The reason his heart seems to shatters. I see him all the time and I am so hurt to see his face as he walks past. To see his pain when he walks out his door. I am looking at a person who seems to die a little ever time our eyes meet. I am always reminded of what I have done. I am always reminded how much pain and horror I have dealt out. I am always reminding myself how much I wish could take it back and make everything better. How much I wish I could erase his hurt. I wish I could take away his heart rendering love. I don't want to torment him anymore. I don't want to … murder him. Murder him, because that's what I'm doing. Killing him…murdering him. I don't want to be a murder.

_I feel it in the air  
>As I'm doing my hair<br>Preparing for another date  
>A kiss upon my cheek<br>As he reluctantly  
>Asks if I'm gonna be out late<br>I say I won't be long  
>Just hanging with the girls<br>A lie I didn't have to tell  
>Because we both know<br>Where I'm about to go  
>And we know it very well<br>_

**Rose POV**

He knows I love Dimitri but he will not show it… much. He continues to love me even though he knows I'll break his heart. He continues even though he knows I don't really love him more than Dimitri. He does it so he can use this time with me. He kisses my check slowly at first but when his lips me my check he pulls back with lightning speed. I tell him I'm going out with friends but he knows that's a lie. He can always know when I am doing something for Dimitri. My hair is tied up and I can feel his gaze on the back of my head as I slowly exit the room. I feel his eyes reading my mind as he knows what I'm doing. He walks forward and closes it as soon as I'm out. I lean against it knowing his there. I can feel the hard and rough wood on my finger tips as I whisper, "I won't be to long Adrian". I know he knows what's going on and I can't take it. He knows I'm going to see Dimitri and it kills him. He and I both know whets next. It's not gonna last very long, our relationship that is.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
>And it kills him inside<br>To know that I am happy with some other guy  
>I can see him dying<em>

**Rose POV**

No matter how hard he tries I can still see the sadness and hate in his eyes that were caused by me. I know how it hurts him. How it causes him so much hurt and pain. I know how it kills him inside to know I am perfectly in love and happy with Dimitri and not him. It kills me too. I may not be with him but I care and wish I could change the past. So I could change the something between us. I wish I wasn't unfaithful or cheating to him. I wish I had never met him. But knowing that possibility kills me. I may not be his girlfriend but I want to be a friend. I passed by him today and all I saw on his face was raw emotion and his characteristic drunkenness. I saw glossed over eyes and the air being punched out of him by his sadness. It kills me inside to see him like this and I know it kills him knowing I am in love with Dimitri.

**Adrian POV**

My heart is shattered. My mind is dark. My body is weak. My love is forever wounded. I am dying inside slowly, painfully and the world only seems to not take notice and continue. My pain is unknown by everyone but Rose. My world is broken. My heart continues to beat but it feels painful. My lungs hurt with every breath I take and with every move I make my body feels sore. I cannot think of anything but imagine rose and Dimitri together…Happy. Tears spring at my eyes but I do not let them fall. Suddenly my thoughts turn towards rage and my vision turns red. Why, I ask myself, why the hell is she with Belikov when she could be with me? We could have children, a happy life and almost no fear of death like they do. I sometimes think how I wish I never met her but I know I'm lying to myself. I just wish I wasn't dying inside. I wish she stayed with me. I wish she was faithful to me not a Russian guardian instead. Slowly dying will be my only fate now.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>Every time I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer<br>_

**Rose POV**

I don't wanna hurt him but I can't stop. I don't want to want to be the reason he has tears. The reason he has pain. The reason his heart seems to shatters. I see him all the time and I am so hurt to see his face as he walks past. To see his pain when he walks out his door. I am looking at a person who seems to die a little ever time our eyes meet. I am always reminded of what I have done. I am always reminded how much pain and horror I have dealt out. I am always reminding myself how much I wish could take it back and make everything better. How much I wish I could erase his hurt. I wish I could take away his heart rendering love. I don't want to torment him anymore. I don't want to … murder him. Murder him, because that's what I'm doing. Killing him…murdering him. I don't want to be a murder.

_Our love, his trust  
>I might as well take a gun and put it to his head<br>Get it over with  
>I don't wanna do this<br>Anymore  
>Uh<br>Anymore (anymore)_

**Rose POV**

He trusted and loved me so much and I abused it. He gave me everything and still I could not love him enough to be with him. I might as well have killed him. It feels like sometimes I have because I can see I have crushed his heart. I might have as well put a gun to his head for all I have done. I don't want to do this anymore I tell myself. I don't want to be his cause of pain. I want to tell him the truth and end it. End everything. I want to end this! I don't want this anymore. I never did. I don't wanna hurt so many hearts.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
>I don't wanna be the reason why<br>And every time I walk out the door  
>I see him die a little more inside<br>And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
>I don't wanna take away his life<br>I don't wanna be...  
>A murderer (a murderer)<em>

__**Rose POV**

I don't wanna hurt him but I can't stop. I don't want to want to be the reason he has tears. The reason he has pain. The reason his heart seems to shatters. I see him all the time and I am so hurt to see his face as he walks past. To see his pain when he walks out his door. I am looking at a person who seems to die a little ever time our eyes meet. I am always reminded of what I have done. I am always reminded how much pain and horror I have dealt out. I am always reminding myself how much I wish could take it back and make everything better. How much I wish I could erase his hurt. I wish I could take away his heart rendering love. I don't want to torment him anymore. I don't want to … murder him. Murder him, because that's what I'm doing. Killing him…murdering him. I don't want to be a murder.

I don't want this. I don't want this! I don't want the tears, pain, anguish, hurt, sobs, heart breaking, lost love or any of it! I don't want to be a killer or a murder! I don't want to slaughter my Adrian!

**The End**

_**Written By HeartBrokenBlood **_

_**A/N:**__ I was perversely Eclipse_1901 but changed due to many reasons. Please read those stories if you want but read the alert first so it will make much more sense. And as always please review. I accept all reviews. Flame or good. Thank you for reading this one-shot, not exactly my best one sorry._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Vampire Academy, the series or any characters. Anything recognizable is property of Richelle Mead besides the song Unfaithful which is property of Rihanna._


End file.
